Universal Head
by Toni McCartney
Summary: The world we escape to of our own head and mind, when we no longer wish to grasp on to reality.


_**Universal Head**_ ~

Everything in my world came across so beautiful. It was everything I could have ever wished for or imagined. It was the way the stars were perfectly painted across the sky, peaceful, calm and cooling, until at halfway point it met the sunset, powerful, warm and wonderful. In front of me was this big clear ocean that only I could set foot on. I could walk across to the end of my ocean if I chose to and I wouldn't drown. And if I decided to go under the waves, I would have over a million dolphins, a crystal white palace, mermaids and all sorts. I'd rise above the surface again and there would be a white beach stretching for endless miles, perfect in the middle of the moon, the stars, and the sun. I could do anything I wanted to, I was free inside this planet of myself. I was alone but I didn't mind it. I would just have to reach up to the sky and feel the warmth of the sun on my hands and face, or feel the cold peaceful touch of the stars. To sit down and hold the snow white sand in my hands was such a feeling, the feeling of it being there and disappearing from me to where it belonged underneath my feet. I travelled along that beach every day. I lay down and I could feel the grass, long and short, cradling me, shading my face from the yellow warmth in the sky. I played with the dandelions and flowers surrounding me, and spoke to them about my dreams and my thoughts as though they were real people that could listen to me. I danced on top of the mountains, and it started pouring of rain, an umbrella fell from the clouds and sheltered me. But I didn't mind, the rain drops were so pure and calming. I lay down on the grass and laughed to myself, rolling around playfully in the ocean that fell from the sky. I stared out over the mountains and I could feel myself falling away from the breeze, it was pulling at my hair, tugging at my dress, weaving in and out through my fingers. It was taking me away, my imagination was falling away. A large ocean that I had hoped would be full of many beautiful creatures were below my feet. I swooped down like a bird from the mountains, and fell in to the ocean.

The waves carried me away to yet another world. The night sky was so beautiful, it's like how I had always wanted it to be, the silver stars were painted against the black, purple and blue sky. It was as though I was in a dream when the girl sitting directly under the moonlight on a rock appeared to me. She was so beautiful, her hair was an emerald green color and her smile was so airy and bright. She had a long black and silver tail, and she had a swirl of sea shells and star fish embedded in her hair. She gracefully swam over to me and took my hand. I'd never saw anything so perfect before, there I was under waves with a mermaid. I didn't know who she was, but she took me to her world. A world not like mine, but under the ground, the waves, away from the stars, the moon and the sun. The ocean filled my lungs and I could still breathe, she took me deeper and deeper, until I was completely surrounded by all these colors and startling beams. I saw faces, watching me, some came close, and others didn't. I watched the way she moved, I felt her green seaweed like hair brush against my face. I smiled. I looked around me once more, the world above was no longer in my vision, and all I could see was this brand new underwater world full of neon lights and a palace made of crystal and glass. One moment that was so strange was a shark, a shark swam over to me until it's nose almost touched mine, the only thought that ran through my head was –

''_I didn't imagine this, I didn't want sharks in my world.. This isn't safe.._.''

The mermaid still hand in mine looked at me, smiled and nodded, she took my other hand and reached out to touch the shark. I saw something in that sharks eyes, something so dangerous yet so peaceful and it swam away. A flush of relief entered me, and I thought to myself again,

''_I didn't imagine that shark because this is HER world, she is a real person like me, she creates her world and imagines what she wants to be there. She knew I was the same as her, that's why she brought me here, because she couldn't speak, so she showed me_.''

I could no longer breathe now that the green haired mermaid took her hand away from mine, it looked as though she was getting further and further away from me, until the point I could no longer see her, the shark, the neon lights, the glass palace or the unfamiliar faces surrounding me.

Her world was just as pure as mine above. I returned, and lay on the sand, hoping I would see her mysterious face again. This is my world and I am the creator. To live every day and every night in a world where everything that you wanted, everything that you imagined, had now came to life, is something so magnificent and freeing.


End file.
